


What the Night Brings

by Historii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Am I even good at writing fluff?, Angel does not know how to tag, Belle isn't really in the mood to wear long gowns atm, Dark One!Belle, Dark!Belle, F/M, He's such a tease, I suck at writing oh well, Knight!Rumple, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumplestiltskin wanting a bit of fun, There's a first time for everything and practice makes perfect lol, no regrets, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historii/pseuds/Historii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle receives an invitation from Rumplestiltskin, she is forced to scour the castle’s every nook and cranny to search for him all the while finding blank notes everywhere. In a constricting golden ball gown. The Dark One is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Night Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rumbelle Christmas in July for my special, special darling [ramloth](http://ramloth.tumblr.com)!! *waves* Hi sweetie!! :D  
> Originally, it was only supposedly two gifts. But then while I was finishing your second drawing, this idea decided to present itself -at the last minute- and told me that I could, nay, I _SHOULD_ write a companion piece.
> 
> So lo and behold! I wrote on the noon of the 24th. Talk about rushing things. I currently have no beta so all mistakes are from yours truly.  
> Expect typos. :D  
> Prompt: Dark!Belle, the Author's AU (I hope I did it justice)  
> P.S.  
> How do you title...? :^)

_ _

 

_‘This better be worth it.’_

 

Belle repeatedly thought to herself as she hurriedly went down the swirling staircase. Instead of her usual attire that consisted of a dragonhide vest, silk shirt and leather breeches –much easier to terrorize the people when you’re not tripping on yourself- she now donned a tight golden gown she hopes fits the purpose of tonight’s event. She even decided to let her hair loose and fall in soft, romantic waves on her back.

 

It was only a couple of hours ago, when the last rays of the sun were setting did she notice a small note on the table in the castle’s main hall. It was from none other than Rumplestiltskin, the knight she crossed paths with a few months ago. She’s not sure how it happened but after a few meetings following their first, they somehow turned from a pair of acquaintances to something that resembled a close friendship. When he subtly asked her if their relationship bothers her during they’re ‘coincidental’ meetings, she honestly told him that she wasn’t _unhappy_ about it.

 

The letter was only short saying that by exactly two and a half hours from now, she should be ‘all cleaned up and dressed appropriately, dearie’. This left a completely befuddled albeit obedient Dark One. When asked, she would outright deny that she was curious on what Rumplestiltskin’s plan is; she just wants to get on with it therefore she followed the note’s instructions. But in the safety of her castle walls, she can admit to herself that she _was_ a teensy bit interested. It’s not every day the supposed monster of their realm gets invited to a nice dinner.

 

So here she was, reaching the last steps of the staircase, looking far better than when she arrived home. As she entered the main hall, she was surprised to see no Rumplestiltskin. But wait, there on the table. She went closer and saw another innocent-looking piece of paper. Picking it up, she turned it over and over only to find that yes, the parchment was completely devoid of any writing. But this time, instead of the usual scent papers tend to have, this little scrap of paper smelled suspiciously of food. Getting the idea, she put the note back down and headed to the kitchen.

 

Because of her sharp sense of smell –courtesy of the curse-, she was welcomed with a variety of mouth-watering aroma a few turns before reaching her destination. But even without the curse to aid her, she can tell that anyone within a few feet would be able to smell the delicious scent wafting in the air.

Expecting her companion once she entered, she was again surprised to see no one. But the feast that was laid before her was enough to serve as a distraction. Exquisite wine and food enough to feed a village. And all for her. If the single chair in front of the table would serve as any indication.

 

“I don’t know what you’re up to, Rumplestiltskin but I assure I will find out.” She let her voice carry through the different rooms and twisting corridors of the castle, knowing that the knight is hiding somewhere.

The Dark One doesn’t eat much. The curse took care of her basic needs. But just for tonight, she decided to indulge his little game.

**.:.:.:.**

She had just finished her dinner and is now dabbing the napkin on her mouth when she spotted something white peeping under her plate. Knowing that this is another one of his notes, she picked it up.

 

It’s blank. Again.

 

But this time, she caught the slight scent of something that oddly resembles the smell when one does magic. Pine and slightly spicy.

 

Her tower.

 

That man dared to enter her tower without her knowledge. She twitched an eye at the thought. _This better be really, really worth it._

 

Hurriedly standing and hiking her dress, she all but raced up the stairs heading for the tower. It was while she was doing this that she all but cursed her choice of clothing. She should’ve picked something that was easier to move in. This was not built for hurried pacing. The all-powerful Dark One hadn’t even thought that she could just magically adjust her dress to be a bit looser. Or to just “poof” herself directly to the tower. The price isn’t even that high. ( _That thought, however, would only occur to her once all the commotion is done and she is in her tower repeating the events over and over._ )

 

There was no living soul inside her tower.

 

Belle was becoming more annoyed as seconds pass by. She had to look for her next clue. But where would that infuriating man hide it? There are literally hundreds of stacks of paper littered everywhere not to mention countless of shelves and tables. It could be hidden under anything. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down and start looking. It’ll be much easier if she did it systematically. The most obvious choice is to put it somewhere on the long table. That was where she usually work. There’s a huge change of him hiding the piece of paper there.

 

She went closer to the table’s surface and started on one side, the one closest to the window. The huge window overlooked the gardens. Belle was quite fond of flowers, so the gardens were always in tip-top shape. She instinctively glanced at her rose bushes when she saw a white piece of something on top.

 

Is that it? Is that her next clue? All this time, the next piece of paper was in her gardens and he had the gall to bring her up here just so she can see it?! Giving a loud, annoyed sigh she hurried outside to get, she hopes, the last and final piece of this preposterous hunt.

 

Snatching the blank note, she lifted it up to her nose expecting a scent.

 

She can’t smell anything.

 

Furrowing her brows, she brought it closer and took a deep sniff.

 

Still nothing.

 

She’s getting more and more irritated. She stared at the paper in disdain. If looks could kill, this would already be turned into ashes by the ferocity of her glare.

 

Belle is closer to giving up and calling it a night. After all, she did make an effort into looking presentable yet all she got in the end was pieces of empty, smelling papers telling her where to go. The night could’ve ended with something more spectacular than receiving one last note that didn’t even showed her the last clue.

 

Was this all a hoax? Was this Rumplestiltskin’s idea of a game? Giving her bouts of sheer frustration and annoyance? Was this the result of her trying to befriend him? Disappointment?

 

Belle sat down on the gown, uncaring how the ground made her gown dirty.

 

Or… he _did_ planned a nice evening together, but thought otherwise in the middle of it all? Maybe he was disgusted at how she looked. Belle immediately frowned at the thought. She knew she didn’t look beautiful. She was horrid. Both inside and out. Her outer appearance only showed what she’s really on the inside.

 

Nothing but a cruel, ugly monster.

 

Once that idea presented itself, it all went downhill from there. Dark thoughts immediately showed themselves to Belle and she did nothing but accept it. She let her mind run wild with all the accusations and hurtful insults that directed themselves to her. She was already on the thought where it was only right that her father gave her away long, long ago. She knew he couldn’t stand someone that can turn so vile as she when she heard it.

 

Coming from inside the castle.

 

In a puff of smoke, she was suddenly in front of two large oak doors, ready to open it and fight whatever kind of intruder decided to enter the castle and face the wrath of the monster. Opening the doors with a loud bang using her magic, she went in looking composed and terrifying-

 

Only to stop short when she found herself in the middle of an unused ballroom and a single rose in the middle of it all. Again, there’s no one there.

 

She went closer to the little thing and picked it up. It was one of her roses. Belle was suddenly suspicious as she turned around and inspected the room. The music was still playing but she couldn’t discern where it was coming from. She noted that the room looked absolutely clean. The floor was sparkling, the chandelier above was lighted with candles, giving the whole ballroom a soft feel to it.

 

She couldn’t sense any danger. But then who could it be?

 

She looked down at the single rose in her hand and without her knowing, Belle gave a soft smile. She twirled the plant around her fingers as her other hand unconsciously made its way to the back of her neck, a habit she failed to stop whenever she’s feeling happy.

 

“I take it you like my gift then?”

 

She immediately turned around when she heard the voice, seeing its owner, the man she’d been scouring the whole castle for.

 

“Honestly? I would’ve given up if I hadn’t heard the music playing. I thought it was an intruder.” She grimaced at the thought as they both walked closer to each other.

 

“Ah, but you see. You _did_ give up. Just a while ago. Or you sitting on the ground for a long time pouting wasn’t giving up?” Rumplestiltskin let out a small smirk. They were now facing each other, the soft music still playing over and over.

 

“I do not pout.”

 

“You do. Your whole face goes like this when you do.” He mimicked Belle’s face and she laughed, swatting his arm. After sharing a laugh, Rumplestiltskin turned serious.

 

“Why were you pouting?” Belle smiled sadly and shook her head. She immediately changed the subject by asking him if everything was his idea. He agreed and said, a bit quietly, the he didn’t know how to ask her up front if she would be willing to have a nice dinner with him. Hence all the blank notes and dramatics.

 

“Next time, just ask me. I promise I won’t bite your head off. Though I will if you repeat any of this nonsense again. These blank notes were starting to give me a headache!”

 

Rumplestiltskin only laughed then cleared his throat. The air suddenly felt a lot more serious as he was trying to collect his bearings, readying himself to ask her another question. Belle stayed silent, letting him have his concentration. After a couple of seconds of awkward stares, he finally had the courage to take the rose from her, place it on the side of her ear (making Belle’s black heart flutter), look her in the eye and ask.

 

“May I have this dance, Lady Belle?”

 

Belle smiled and curtsied.

 

“You may, Sir Rumplestiltskin.”

 

And with that, the pair both put their arms around each other, stepped a little closer and swayed to the music.

 

_It was totally worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, love! I hope you liked it~! I'm not much of a writer- scratch that. I am _not_ a writer so...yeah.. I tried my best. XD But hey, I did have tons of fun writing this, hurried typing and cups of caffeinated drinks aside. I hoped you loved it just as much as I loved typing it. :D Cheers!!


End file.
